


Wynter’s Drabble Series – 1: Ukitake & Urahara

by Lavender_Wynter



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Wynter/pseuds/Lavender_Wynter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Urahara Kisuke refused to let me sleep for a few nights too many last year, I made good on my threat to have Ukitake tie him up and have some fun. I'm not actually in the story. I'm just a passing reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wynter’s Drabble Series – 1: Ukitake & Urahara

The ball gag in Urahara Kisuke’s mouth muffled the grunt-moan-snarl as the hand that brought him oh-so-close pulled back once again for the finger tips to drag against his balls. The vibrating cock ring binding him slowed its hum before stopping completely. Sweat matted the blond strands to his skin, and muscles flexed uncontrollably as teasing fingers disappeared from him altogether.

Kisuke dropped his head back as his chest heaved, air entering and exiting harsh enough to make his nose sting. A terry cloth gently draped over his face and throat before firm pressure wiped the moisture away. Soft lips met the flushed skin of Kisuke’s exposed throat in an open-mouth kiss and suck, tongue lapping at the racing pulse. Kisuke could only moan around his gag again as he tried to calm his body down.

He lay on a coffee table that was sturdier than it looked, leather cuffs binding him above the elbow just below the biceps and around his wrists, the ropes threading under the table held his arms pinned in an L by his side forced him to prop himself up for the duration of whatever-this-is, and a blindfold was secured over his eyes even before the ball gag had been put in place.

“Still good, Kisuke-kun?” a husky, deep voice asked next to Kisuke’s ear. “Remember to drop the bell if you need to stop,” Ukitake Jūshirō murmured as he flicked one of the weights attached to Kisuke’s nipple clamps.

Kisuke’s torso tried to roll at the sensation, and his cock bobbed.

The reminder was tempting. A small bell sat in Kisuke’s left palm in a death grip, sweat making the little thing slippery in his grasp. He had lost track of time to his torment by the time Jūshirō had finished his eighth manipulation against straining cock, full-blown purple and dripping enough precum to fill an eight-ounce mason jar. After Jūshirō’s hand had disappeared from around his cock for the tenth time, Kisuke gave up counting altogether and turned his attention to the sharp pulls of nipple clamps that reacted to every single body movement.

The warm tongue traced the shell of his ear, along his jawline, before coming to kiss the corners of his gagged mouth. “But remember,” he whispered. “We start all over again from the top if you choose to, per agreed terms.”

Kisuke whimpered. How long had he been there, held at the precipice of hanging on and letting go? Ninety minutes had been the terms on the paper presented him, and he was to be given three tries. If he successfully held on for ninety minutes within the three attempts, she had said, then it was over and he would be rewarded.

Fail it, however, and he’ll be given a week to recover while under lock. Then five names – provided by the mastermind herself – would be pulled out of his hat, each given a task – agreed upon before hand that had Kisuke penning his signature on another piece of paper – to be performed on him.

A moan and a nod told Jūshirō that he would manage. A weak wave of the hand that held the bell further supported his claim. A flogger would have helped tremendously, but Kisuke didn’t have a way to ask for what it is he needed, and he really didn’t want to restart the ninety minutes by dropping the bell.

Not at the mercy of Jūshirō’s skilled hands, anyway. If he didn’t make it through the first time, he will never succeed the second or the third.

Warm palm and lubed fingers returned to Kisuke’s cock, stroking and twisting, up and down, with the occasional soft drag of fingernail. On the sixth climb up, the muscles in Kisuke’s thighs flexed and pulled against the cuffs holding his ankles to the legs of the coffee table as he fought against the rising tide of endgame, tired of being denied. The vibrating cock ring turned on-off-on in tempo to the speed of the edging hand, then left permanently on when the hand came off again.

Kisuke let the gag contort the slew of curses he tried to let loose with a pinned tongue and dry throat as he fought every single bond in an effort to let chaffing pain override the cursed denial. If only he could see the timer he knew Jūshirō had set.

“Honestly, Kisuke-kun,” Jūshirō said as he patted the man’s shoulders, chest, and stomach as the vibrator continued to drive Kisuke deeper into insanity. “What did you do to end up being in this predicament?”

Kisuke didn’t know he could mewl with a gag in his mouth, but mewl he did. Exhausted beyond measure physically and mentally, he could feel himself caving despite his efforts – reciting the human periodic table, followed by the Shinigami version, imagining what Yamamoto Sotaicho looked like completely nude, assuming what it would be like to peel a rotting apple with his teeth, anything and everything he could come up with.

Mind half lost to desperation, Kisuke missed the sound of the soft ding that signified the end of the ninety-minutes. When the vibrating ring stilled and fingers found his oozing cock, Kisuke went as still as he could as his lungs dragged in air, bracing himself for another onslaught of pleasure-and-denial.

“Kisuke-kun?” Jūshirō said, just loud enough to be heard over the pounding blood in Kisuke’s ears. “You’ve made it, Kisuke-kun. May I commence with the reward?” the man asked.

It was taking too many seconds for Kisuke to knock together whatever brain cells were left, but when the words made sense and he could formulate an answer, the man nodded his head slowly. The vibrator was removed, the band that held his balls away from his body was released, and Kisuke whimpered his relief.

“You sound absolutely amazing, Kisuke-kun,” Jūshirō praised.

Warm palm and fingers returned to his shaft, and Kisuke only had the ability to howl-groan around his ball gag when lips wrapped themselves around the tip. His hips jerked up as his torso rolled, and Jūshirō didn’t so much as fight the man when Kisuke pushed himself as deeply as he could into a warm mouth and questing tongue. The white-haired man bobbed his head down the rest of the distance Kisuke couldn’t reach, lips connecting with forefinger and thumb.

Three slides later, Kisuke pulled up and tight. With a shudder that would’ve rattled teeth loose if his jaw hadn’t been clenched shut around the gag, Kisuke curled his torso forwards as much as his bound arms would allow and let loose the harshest howl he had all session as endgame dragged every last bit he had to offer out of him.

Cum dribbled out of Jūshirō’s mouth and off his chin as he held Kisuke without swallowing. When the blonde was truly spent, the older man let Kisuke slide out of his mouth before catching the blissed out body and gently supporting it as he got the blindfold off and the gag undone. The reiatsu-binding cuffs holding down Kisuke’s limbs snapped open the moment orgasm took the man, and Jūshirō caught and cradled the young man with soothing words until Kisuke returned to the land of the coherent.

Jūshirō admired the afterglow on Kisuke’s face and languid body as he wiped his mouth and chin clean. Completely unguarded, Kisuke looked like a teenager just easing into adulthood. The baby-ness of his features were emphasized by the light. Shadow gave Kisuke’s face more definition and age. “That certainly explains the hat,” Jūshirō murmured to himself with a smile.

When eyelids finally fluttered open, Jūshirō smiled down at his friend. “You’re breathtaking, Kisuke-kun. I’m afraid the next time you and the Lady Wynter play your games again, I’ll have to insist on being included,” Jūshirō smiled as he toweled the blonde dry as well as he could. Then the nipple clamps were carefully removed one by one as the man rubbed firm fingers against the abused flesh to sooth the sting as sensation and feeling flooded back in.

“Not a game,” Kisuke murmured.

“No?”

Kisuke shook his head. “She’s been knocking around an idea about in her head that she hasn’t worked up the guts to tackle,” the blonde man explained. “So I thought I’ll give her a nudge in the direction she needed. Ended up getting her too worked up when she should’ve been sleeping and resting. She’s been threatening this as the end result for a while now.”

“Did it help?” Jūshirō asked. “Her, I mean.”

Kisuke weakly waved an arm at the surroundings. “I don’t know. You tell me?” he said with a quirked eyebrow. “Does this feel like a reward for something that worked?”

Jūshirō laughed. “Honestly? I think so.”

Kisuke pulled himself upright, studied the red marks left behind by his bonds. “Me too. That’s why I do what I do.”

“That’s quite a heart you have hiding in there, Kisuke-kun.”

“Let that be a secret between us?” Kisuke asked with a wink. “I’ve worked too long and too hard for the reputation out there for this to ruin it.”

Jūshirō chuckled, voice low and sultry. “Of course. Need help getting back?”

Kisuke shook his head. “Thank you for the offer, but no. I’ll manage. I always do.”

Jūshirō nodded. “Say hi to everyone for me. Bring them by sometime, Jinta-kun and Ururu-chan. I’m sure they would love the winter festival.”

Kisuke nodded as he stood on shaky legs. “That would be interesting. Until next time?”

“Of course. You know where to find me,” Jūshirō smiled.

“Flogger would be nice next time to get my mind off the hard parts,” Kisuke suggested. His clothes were carefully folded and set aside on a chest of drawers, and he reached for the top most item. The fabric was soft and thick, and Kisuke bent to slide his legs into them before tying off the drawstring.

Kisuke had just slid his arms through the kosode when Jūshirō stood to help. “I’ll make sure I have two on hand then,” Jūshirō promised. When the haori draped neatly across Kisuke’s shoulders, the man leaned in for a kiss that Kisuke returned with eagerness, tasting himself on the older man’s lips.

“Thank you,” Kisuke smiled as he pulled back and patted his hat down on his head. Then with a respectful bow, he bid the man goodnight.

“Have a wonderful one yourself, Kisuke-kun.”

~ ~ ~

Owari. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. All mistakes are my own. =)
> 
> At the risk of sounding like I’ve completely lost it and, therefore, have injected myself into a world that is imagination at best, truth is, this is the imagination, isn’t it? I don’t know how many people have an internal mental world filled with characters that like to interject their own smart-ass, wise, or rhetorical comments in one’s head, but mine’s been around for as long as I can remember. And faithfully interrupting my precious rest at a rate that seems to get more startling as I get older.
> 
> As the years passed, the number of characters fascinating me increases and they all play a role – my own originals playing right alongside them like one giant family. It’s really the ultimate crossover of sorts, and I had been tempted to bring in Youko Kurama of Yu Yu Hakusho in lieu of Ukitake Jūshirō, but I think that would have been too much for me to handle at the time this was written – which was between 11pm and 1am.
> 
> I don’t deal with potentially sadistic foxes until I am well and ready to do so. *laugh*
> 
> So yes, expect there to be more of these random drabbles as I live and write. There are no plots, nothing terrifying (much) to worry about for me, and while I may interject myself as a character here and there (in passing reference only), believe that I don’t actually play a role in the stories. I’m just the catalyst, the reason, why these exist. After all, I’m the writer. ;)
> 
> I bid all of you an awesome day. Live, laugh, and be wary of the kink instruments as you exit! <3


End file.
